Dying a Hero Mitchsen
by kimmiehier
Summary: Trigger warning: Death Aubrey and Beca are trapped when a bank is being robbed and from the moment Aubrey got recognized, things go downhill.


It must have been a coincidence when Beca had to cash her first pay-check on the same day, no moment, as Aubrey Posen did. The DJ had her first gig yesterday, and they had been really positive about her. She was almost certain it wouldn't take long before she would get one offered, since the club owner had his connections.

She moved to the cashier, trying to ignore the sight of the beautiful blonde woman who was only mere feet away from her. _"Good day madam, how can I help you?"_ She shove the check forward, not wanting to say anything, afraid of being recognized by the ex-Barden Student. It had been only a year since Aubrey had graduated, and the brunette found herself surprised to miss her more than anticipated. More than Chloe even.

The woman behind the bar didn't look too thrilled when Beca didn't say a thing, maybe even annoyed. _"Well then…"_ She looked at the check, _"Miss Mitchell. Cash or account?" _

Beca's eyes widened when she said her name, slowly looking at the blonde - god I hope she forget my last name - to see if there was any response. She turned around, but not paying any attention to her, seeing a flicker of annoyance in her eyes in the short moment the DJ could see them.

_"Hands up! This is a robbery!"_ A man yelled right after Aubrey had turned around. He walked to the counter with seeming confidence, pointing the gun at the cashier.

Nobody could comprehend what exactly was happening, but as if automatically all of their hands went up in fear. The fact that there were others gathering at all the exits, including the emergency ones, to make sure nobody could leave.

_"Now everyone get down. Start moving and nobody will get hurt."_ He demanded the people calmly before standing in front of the bar, making it sound even more threatening in his calm. The man appeared as if he knew what he was doing. The gun was still pointed at the woman. _"I want 5 billion cash." _

The staff member shakily started to work and the man then turned around, looking at all the faces of the people he could possibly hold as hostages. Beca looked around searching for the blonde, finding her to lie face down. Did she have something to hide? The robber noticed it as well and walked towards her with his gun pointing at his new victim._"Face up."_ He ordered. When she didn't budge he gave her a kick in the ribs. Not hard enough to break anything, but it worked and was really painful. _"I said face up."_ His voice remained calm, but his body language said he was growing annoyed.

Aubrey turned her head agonizingly slow into his direction, to find the man, but not being able to recognize him. He was wearing a mask, a child carnaval scary one that had millions of copies, so nobody could trace him down. He was smart, she had to give him that.

_"Now now, aren't we lucky today."_ He hummed in approval, looking at the blonde. _"The daughter of the richest business man in the world, Fredrick Posen. Now this could be worth something."_ He said when pushing her chin up with his gun.

Beca looked at him in disgust, objectifying her as something he could use for his evil business. That was no way to talk about a person, a lady, Aubrey. _"Don't touch her."_ It came out of her throat confidently and calm and crawled to the pair before she knew it. She wanted to do nothing more than to flee now, sink in the ground, just anything. It didn't take long before she felt cold metal being pushed on her temple.

_"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now, Mitchell."_ His voice cold. This was either a great actor and gambler, or he actually knew her.

_"How do you know me?"_ The sound had a slight shiver in it. Beca didn't recognize the voice of the man, let alone have any idea how he knew her, but she did see the blonde's reaction. Aubrey heard it and seemed to be in shock. The emotion in her eyes was unreadable for her.

_"I don't. Now, reason?"_ He said, poking the gun into her temple harder, showing his impatience. When she stubbornly didn't answer the question, with an eyebrow raise, he sighed. _"Fine. Any last words?"_

Aubrey awoke from her trance with , Beca would die if nobody did anything, and nobody did. _"No! Not her! Your business is with me!"_ She yelled at him, trying to get his attention instead of the brunette.

_"How cute, you care for others."_ She would've sworn the man smirked under the mask and who could blame him. It was rather adorable, that was true. He didn't budge though. When Aubrey would've been in this situation a year ago, she didn't think it would be the same. The blonde seemed to despise her back then.

Beca saw hate growing in those eyes of Aubrey, seeing how she jumped up and charged at him. _"Aubrey, no, don't!_" She yelled. The sound of a shot echoed through the room, a body collapsing to the ground._ "No no no no!"_ The brunette couldn't care less about the man behind her, she just rushed towards her, looking into her eyes._"Aubrey, stay with me!"_

She felt hands pushed down on her abdomen, and she felt pain on that spot. It wasn't until she saw that blood that she realized what happened. Aubrey had been shot and Beca was trying to stop the bleeding. She grew a little fuzzy in her head and felt like she was going to lose consciousness soon. She grabbed the DJ's hand softly.

_"Beca… I apologize for my behavior last year, I was… Not willing to admit something to myself.. Beca, I love you, and I felt it from when we met, but I was afraid.. Sorry to only say this now.."_ She felt that the brunette wanted to say something. _"I don't have much time left. I love you and you will become a fine DJ.. Promise me you will take care of Chloe for me.. Please?"_ Her voice was soft from exhaustion.

Tears were streaming down her face, _"Aubrey, you are not going to die, I'm not going to let that happen!"_ The bleeding was intense and she wasn't able to stop it completely, but at least it slowed down. Sirens were resonating through the streets, signaling they were close. They must have heard the gun shots.

_"Shit. Fall back guys."_ The leader ordered his men, quickly grabbing the bag the cashier was still filling before running away.

_"Promise.. Me.. Beca…"_ The blonde's voice only got weaker when she came closer to losing consciousness. She fought it with all she had, but it was tiring. She knew she needed to stay awake, but it seemed impossible now that it was her own situation.

It was then that she comprehended what was actually going on, the paramedics wouldn't be on time. She nodded lightly, _"Promise. Aubrey, I love you, I'm just as late with telling that, so don't hold that against yourself, okay?_" She sobbed lightly, trying to be strong, but failing as all the happiness she could have and never had slipped through her fingers.

Mere seconds later the paramedics came rushing inside to the blonde, checking her pulse, pulling Beca away from her to take over the stemming of the blood. _"Weak pulse."_ The one who checked that informed the rest of the team. _"Major blood loss, we need to act fast,"_ Another said. _"Miss, what is your name, stay with us, we are going to get you to the hospital."_ But before they could get her to the ambulance, let alone the hospital, her heart stopped beating, tearing another apart.

_"We lost her…"_


End file.
